smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Hefty the jerk: my interpretation of the character
One of the most controversial elements of my EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series is my interpretation of the character Hefty Smurf. When I originally posted my stories on Fanfiction.net, one comment that I got from somebody is that they didn't like Hefty being portrayed as a jerk. The thing is, Hefty in the EMPATH stories isn't supposed to be a character who would be easily won over by the presence of Empath Smurf, and it basically shows in how he acts and carries himself. Here, he acts like the world is supposed to belong to him solely on the facts that (1) he is the firstborn Smurf of his generation, (2) he is the strongest Smurf among those with normal abilities, and (3) that he is a male Smurf. This puts a particular taint on all his actions regarding what he does in the cartoon episodes that are canon within the story series, because without Empath he's basically the top dog among his fellow Smurfs, but with Empath around he gets relegated to second class. While I'm not sure if Hefty's sexist attitude in the story series has ever actually appeared in the cartoon show, it certainly does appear in a recent comic book story called "The Great Smurfette", as he tries to shut Smurfette out of things that he feels that only male Smurfs are best suited for. So what you're getting from Hefty isn't the original Frank Welker interpretation of the character from the cartoon show, but rather a version of Hefty who's very insecure about the presence of Empath ever being in his universe in the first place and who will do anything short of being un-Smurflike to stay as the top dog. To make things even worse, there's also the presence of Duncan McSmurf, who is basically the analog of Gutsy Smurf from the 2011 Smurfs movie, who proves himself to be a rival of Hefty Smurf despite the fact that they both are normal Smurfs with possibly the same strength level. It's just that Duncan isn't afraid to be very blunt and frank about Hefty's behavior whereas Empath would most likely see past Hefty's shortcomings and character traits. Of course, with the original version of Gutsy upstaging Hefty in the 2011 movie, one would expect that Hefty in some form or another would be rather upset at the presence of a Scottish copy of his character being in the same universe as he is, so you can expect a lot of friction going on between Hefty and Duncan. One of the ideas I had for the EMPATH novel that got pulled from the current end product which would have solidified Hefty as a jerk was what Hefty would have attempted to pull a rape of some sort on Smurfette and was stopped from doing so, not by Empath but by Smurfette herself. It would have made the end product a bit too adult and would have put such a big taint on Hefty's character, so instead his aggressiveness toward Smurfette is downplayed to just merely insulting Empath and her possible interest in him in order to make himself look more attractive to Smurfette. She still gives him a groin attack just so he doesn't get the idea of trying to take advantage of her in some way. Category:Blog posts